Summary of my Killing Floor story
by Clone with a mark 7 suit
Summary: A summary of an attempt to expand and/or change the lore.


If you don't have time to read it all, just read the intro and the beginning of the story.  
If you think some of it is bad just change that part that you don't like and then post your work.  
The purpose of this story is to make the kf lore get a little fatter to make it easier to create different kinds of games for the franchise and/or make more characters and cosmetics to be sold. Also new bosses could be added thanks to this.

Intro: I've been trying hard to make a half decent story that incorporates the good in every mod and in all the games. It took me more than 5 years to do it. Sadly I lack the skills and time to make something serious with it, so in this post i'll write down my ideas, that way everyone will be able to do whatever he or she wants with them.  
It is an attempt to make something that is at times dark, gritty and somewhat serious, like the mods, and at times clean, actiony and not serious at all, like the retail games. I have a PhD in broken english, so it may be painful to read this stuff. Also the story lacks a huge amount of details.

In the story there are things like the fleshpound chaingunner, which is an unused enemy from one of the mods, along with more obscure stuff from the mods that most kf players may not know.

Here it is:

A small group of very powerful individuals controls most of the world, but, secretly, another group of less powerful but smarter people has been trying to take their place for a while. The Horzine CEO is part of this second group that operates in the shadows and wants to use advanced tech to destroy the old world and then make a new one under their control. Humanity could destroy them and itself through bad use of new tech anyway, so why not try to make it through that by becoming superhuman and destrying everyone first?  
Kevin Clamely (Horzine C.E.O.) and his fellas lost some of their infiltrators in the U.K. government and in all British Intelligence Agencies towards the end of july, due to an abrupt replacement of personnel that could not be avoided without raising suspicion. So they decided to start their war against humanity much earlier than expected, with a lower chance of success, rather than losing everything. Kevin does his part of the job by infecting a network of Horzine facilities with a computer virus that makes them produce a large number of monstruosities programmed to serve him and his cause. That happens in the u.k. and parts of Europe, meanwhile in the rest of the world people like him do similar things.  
Those monstruosities were made by Horzine to test some of the features that had to be part of various versions of super combattants that had to be sold to the british armed forces.  
As Kevin was turning himself into a living weapon the network of facilities started doing almost exactly what he planned, almost. The weapon systems he produced were all products still in development, that is why the british armed forces and Horzine itself almos had a chance to take him down. Also the first batches of monsters he produced, while he was undergoing the upgrade procedures, were partially composed of the wrong versions of them. Some of them later will go rogue. He also avoided being killed by the SAS and to get his facilities shut down, by a hair.  
His network of facilities was protected from threats from above and from under water with what Horzine personnel wrongly named "Fleshpound Chaingunners" and with underwater sensors. Chaingunners were originally made to be some sort of humanoid close in weapon systems, but the Patriarch retrofitted them with an anti-ballistic missile defense system, its interceptors had a lot of high tech features but the product was completed a few days before the outbreak, so the british armed forces did not have those.

All zeds were contaminated with a tiny parasite that reproduces using spores, a bioweapon developed by Kevin and not by Horzine. The parasite acted like a symbiont with the brand new clones the Patriarch made. It turned about 80% of humans into insane mutants (km mod 1.0 zombies). The Patriarch's clones give off a scent that makes them repellent to the insane mutants, so when there are no mutants around a wave of clones could be about to attack.  
Human scents make the insane mutants very agressive. About 20% of humans also became symbionts with this thing, it's like if the parassite perceived its host as similar to a brand new clone made by the Patriarch, but not completely, in fact it was not possible for a human in symbiosis to make the kind of scent that repelled the crazy mutants. In the case of sane symbiont mutants the mutations were not random, they were usually improvents in stamina, intelligence and other abilities.  
As they became less and less human, crazed mutants became very indifferent to one another, until they got hungry or thirsty, when they got hungry or thirtsy they looked for water, humid places, blood and meat. So they tried to eat each other. All sorts of animals can be turned into crazed mutants and those can reproduce both asexually, through budding and fragmentation, and sexually. The Patriarch's parasite could make other organisms mutate, but it did not mutate itself a lot, it had a far lower chance to mutate than a virus, it was more controllable and predictable than a virus. A dangerous byproduct of the mutants was drug-resistent bacteria. Fortunately horzine produced and sold to the armed forces a complex machine that could quickly analyze the new bacteria to produce new and effective drugs. Also all mutants can make new antibodies to counteract new bacteria, but this process can be slow, so some of the sane symbiont humans became ill and had to temporarily retire from combat.  
Any animal or plant just has to touch the spores to become infected, contamination through skin causes itching.  
The british armed forces did not know many things about the parasite right after the outbreak began.  
Dead bodies could also turn into insane mutants, but not always, it was very random.

The Chaingunners launched in the air repurposed interceptors that contained the spore to make them explode up there. They looked like miniature THAADs (so cute). Their interceptors and their modified miniguns took down all sorts of military aircraft and projectiles. Cheaper to produce zeds kept the infantry busy and infected soldiers by attacking them. Most infected soldiers attacked sane soldiers, even by shoting them as they became more and more crazy. Infected civilians also became more and more a problem. Crazed mutants cannot be killed by just shooting them in the head, like a zombie. Theirlimbs must be cut down and then they must be set on fire, so they eat lots of ammo. Sometimes Fleshpounds charged groups of crazy mutants to incapacitate them so that the Patriarch's clones could eat them. Same goes for the Scrakes.

Long before the outbraeak, to make the government happy, the infiltators in the MI5 had to put some vulnerabilities in the network of underground Horzine facilities. The first vunerability consisted in making the whole network rely on just 2 big computers that controlled it all. If someone tried to replace the mainframes,  
or to disconnect them, or even to add new mainframes, the whole network would shut down for hours. To do maintenace to the mainframes the army had to connect 2 100 pound "keys", that were not made by Horzine, and they had to send a signal through a physical connection with the London lab to give permission to use the keys.  
One of the keys and the signal had to be sent from 2 secret locations 60 miles away from the lab.  
That way, if terrorists managed to get the network, the armed forces had just to focus on attacking the underground lab in London and not all of them. If terrorist managed to get their hands on the keys and on the computer that sent the signal they would not be able to shut down the network of facilities once owned by Horzine. The computer virus that the Patriarch used was effective because it made it appear to the network as if he was just doing some lighter maintenance to the mainframes, that is why the network did not shut down when he infected it. The work of his infiltrators made that possible. That plan to have only 2 mainframes controlling the network was done in the 70s, since then the network of facilities had grown by a lot as the infiltrators in the government and in the secret service convinced everyone that it was a good idea to have more facilies connected together.  
Also there was a "secret" antrance to the lab via the sewers, it was hidden behind the red bricks in a section of the sewers that could withstand the explosions necessary to quickly uncover the door. Another vulnerability was a bunch of secret codes to open every door inside the lab, which explains why mercenaries will be able to open them later on. To take advantage of these codes there was a tube under a manhole that was hidden near the Horzine offices in London, that tube was made in the 60s to do maintenance, but later the MI5 repurposed it to eventually send someone in there to shut down the facility, by just accessing to every room with the secret codes. To do that they removed all info about that tiny access point everywhere. Communication between the infiltrators in the secret service was not easy in the 60s, so the Patriarch did not know everything about all the vulnerabilities put there since then.

Right at the beginning of the outbreak, as the Patriarch was turning into a huge monster, the SAS was going in both through the sewers and through the manhole. Instead of sending people through the manhole, they sent a bunch of remote controlled stealth spider bots, those bots left a series of signal repeaters through their path and successfully got inside a closet, a smaller spider was sent under the door to check what was going on. It was invisible. The spider spotted a Horzine security bot staring at 2 corpses in lab coats, lots of blood everywhere together with lots of 5,56 bullet casings. The room was a very old part of the lab, repurposed as a shooting range to test HM Tech weapons. The spider crawled around the security bot slowly, to not make it notice its presence. It reached the keypad and typed the secret code, but it did not work.

The code did not work because the computer virus changed how the doors worked, the result was that the older doors put there in the 70s and 80s could be opened with the code in any situation, but the newer doors could not be opened if they were automatically locked by the system. Again, that explaines why in Biotics Lab some doors are locked and some just open.

The 2 guys in lab coats got inside the shooting range to get guns and take down the security bot that was trying to kill them, the bot followed them, passing through a metal detector, the metal detector detected metal and locked the door behind it. That room was very old, but it was recently repurposed and renovated. So the door was useless.

The team that operated the spider bot decided to wait for someone to open the door from the main control room to let that evil security bot keep roaming around the lab, but while they were waiting some Husks were already patrolling the streets and launched fireballs inside the building, killing all the operators and melting their equipment. So the spider bots remained there, invisible, waiting for instuctions.

During the first hour of the outbreak a swarm of drones was used to distract the Chaingunners near the offices,  
while a group of spider bots tried to get there again. The Chaingunner sensors saw right through the cloaking systems that all those robots used to get near the manhole, so loud noises and lots of dust filled the street and, after that, all the drones and bots were torn to shreds. To distract the Patriarch during that attempt at getting inside, the armed forces also sent 45 men, led by lieutenant Bill Masterson, to go inside the lab through the sewers. Six of them made it to the entrance, but then Masterson killed them all.

Bill Masterson is a supersoldier, made by Horzine, that was being tested. 8 copies of it were sold to the army.  
The Patriarch manged to reprogram some of them to serve him long before the outbreak begun. So evil Masterson let the soldiers try to get to the Patriarch, wasting time and ammo, beforere killing his men.

Later Horzine killed all the 8 Masterson copies and made a new one, with fake memories installed in its brain.

All infantry wore CBRN suits, to avoid being infected by whatever could come out of the Horzine lab.

The armed forces quarantined London and other 15 areas near the Patriarch's facilities, with roadblocks, spy drones and barriers, but the spore got carried around by the wind.

Everyone kept shooting all sort of things at the London lab, but the chaingunners kept using their interceptors and miniguns to take down everything. Chaingunners can turn invisible to all sort of sensors and have an EM shield, the problem is that their cloaking system uses projectors that constantly burn down and must be replaced, so they cant go too far away of the facilities that spawn them. Same thing goes for the batteries and supercapacitors they use, as they use them those get worn out and must be fixed and/or replaced.

Soon the parasite got everywhere and the government gave up on saving London and other areas, so they sent nukes, but the interceptors stopped them. The armed forces also found out the some infiltrators gave control of some nukes to the Patriarch. Horzine also made nukes for the U.K. and then Kevin Clamely managed to reprogram the brains of people involved with that. Kevin will not use his nukes until later on, when things will start to go out of his control, because he planned to use them as a way to keep his allies in other countries still behave like allies, after he would have conquered the UK. The armed forces had old gen anti-missile systems that had a 75% chance of stopping nukes, that will make the Patriarch really angry and frustrated when they managed to stop almost all his nukes.

Soon everyone was infected with the parasite, the symbiont survivors got brought into Safezones, that were facilities managed by Horzine in collaboration with the army. The Safezones were protected by old gen tech, so by EM shields that stopped the Chaingunner's interceptors. The army also had cloaking system and jammers to prevent some areas to be spied on by Horzine satellites. The problem with the high tech defence systems used by the armed forces was that they were really really big and stationary, so there was no way to strap them to an aircraft and take down the Chaingunners. Chaingunners can also see through the old gen cloaking systems already installed in aircraft.

Chaingunners can be taken down by infantry by using large explosive traps. They have some weaknesses that can be exploited to kill them, they use incomplete experimental devices to hide and do other things, their batteries are the same used in the microwave gun and are almost single use, those destroy themselves and then lots of time and effort is required to fix them. The projectors the Chainginners use to bypass all the sensors that the armed forces use, burn out like incandescent light bulbs. The spy satellites still controlled by the armed forces can locate Chaingunners with some margin of error, they can signal an area in which the Chaingunner could be. This monsters also make lots of noise when they walk or run. After some time the armed forces were out of personnel, mostly due to the parasite, and out of infrastructure. Also they had less and less ammo. The Patriarch could not keep using the biomass in the sewers to make more materials to make the most complicated part of Chaingunners, he was running out of nutrients for the biomachines. The army contaminated the water of the river Thames in Gloucestershire,  
with all sorts of things, so getting nutriens got harder. They used biomachines made by Horzine, that worked a lot like the biomachines owned by the Patriarch, to make chemical weapons. Also, to make Chaingunners, the Patriarch needed lots of electricity, which was running out. Horzine security personnel managed to destroy the stellarator in the London labs right when the outbreak begun, so Kevin had to build two samller ones and it took him months to do that. The facility run on power cores, which are very complicated flywheel batteries that run really hot, those where used as backup power, or as an energy source to start the stellarator. If the patriarch used too much electricity he could not have been able to turn the new stellarators on. The biomachines that made deuterium were also compromised by poison, so they were slow. He could not move the now limited amount of humanoid defence systems toward any Safezones, from London, in mass, because the spy satellites would have noticed the movement of his limited assets and it would have been easier for infantry to take hold of his facility, the things that prevented most armored gorund vehicles and infantry to get in west London were the 40mm homing rockets and the mingun of the Chaingunners, those weapons don't work at very long ranges, which means that if the chaingunners were too far they would have had to use the anti missile interceptors to both stop infantry and to stop threats from the sky, which was too risky for the Patriarch. The satelites could not be destroyed becuase space debris could have also destoyed the Patriarch's satellites. Only the facility in London had a stellarator, wich was very expensive to make and was brand new experimental tech. It gave electricity to all the other facilities that were all running on power cores for months, since the powerplant was broken. Horzine personnel noticed that the Patriarch did not move his Chaingunners away from the facilities so it was clear that poisoning his source of nutrients was working. Also a member of the security team managed to escape the lab, after some time she got in a Safezone and told everybody that the stellarator was probably down. However the armed forces did not have enough personnel left to execute a big enough offensive move to take down the mainframes, so they used the time they had left before the Patriarch could fix the stellarator to double down on poisoning his nutrient sources, they used a nerve agent to revmove zeds from certain areas, but that gas could be dangerous even for themselves so it was not used very often. Most of the Safezones imported water from a couple of well defended desalination plants, and also imported lab grown food from similar places. The patriarch tried nukes, but the anti-missile systems of the armed forces did their work, eccept once, after 7 months he managed to take down a desalination plant and then everything got nastier. The rest of the world was in similar situations, or it was doing even worse, so there was no help from the outside. There was this period of time that lasted 7 months in which the Patriarch controlled all the areas near his facilities, while the survivors and what was left of the armed forces were inside the Safezones.

All the info about the Chaingunner and other tech was in the Patriarch's network, along with most of the machines used to make high tech stuff. Horzine tryed to capture Chaingunners to do reverse engineering, but those specimes expode into bits when they are too injured to keep fighting and gathering samples of broken Chaingunners was not the easiest thing.

The armed forces and Horzine tried to cut the connection between the Patriarch facilities, but the only connection that they knew about was not the only one. The facilities were connected via satelite and through mutiple underground cables, with their own tight tunnels. To find all the cables humans tried to move lots and lots of earth, even using bunker buster bombs, which was noisy, and easy to detect by satelites, so they got attacked by all sorts of things. Later they will give up. Trying to find all the cables was eating up lots of bombs, personnel, time, fuel and vehicles. The tunnel boring machines used to expand the underground facilities were used to increase the amount of connections between the facilities by Kevin Clamely.

Humans could only wait and hope that the Patriarch's biomachines could get poisoned by the right kind of chemicals.

Sound sensor hand grenades can help the infantry to spot a Chaingunner, but those are expensive.

The Safezone in Berkshire and its supply lines were constany attacked by copies of the Patriarch, by regular zeds and by mutants. For the Berkshire Safezone getting charged power cores from the Buckinghamshire Safezone was hard.

In the Safezones the Disaster Response Force was established since the beginning of the Outbreak. It had it's own ranks and reward systems.

In the Safezone Horzine started to do some experiments of various kinds. One of them was about controlling the behavior of DRF members by analyzing their combat in real time with small spy drones and an A.I. to reward the more skilled ones, with dosh and with other things. The results of the experiments were sent to their facilities in France.

In the Safezone in Berkshire and the one in Buckinghamshire everyone is a symbiont human.

One day a Horzine's spydrone spotted a survivor, Kerry Fitzpatrick, near the Safezone in Berkshire that was accompanied by a version of the Stalker. When the Patriarch was undergoing the process that turned him into a monster, his facilities were making some of the wrong versions of certain specimens, so he produced lots and lots of 005B Stalkers, he corrected the error by changing the version produced only after some time, so there were thousands of 005Bs around Great Britain. This Stalkers were an attempt by Horzine to make another supersoldier that could also be used as a spy, by changing its appearence throug basic genetic modifications.  
Most versions of the Stalker were made to test some featurs of the final product, but only the 005Bs had all the features that the complete product would have had. But 005Bs were an unfinished product, gettin a brain right was hard for Horzine, so the 005Bs had some issues: they had a tendency to go rogue and to not do certain things, even if their brain was programmed with the right machines.

Horzine captured lots of specimens but they were most intrested in the 005Bs, so as soon as the spy drone spotted one, they sent a DRF squad with mark 7 suits to capture the Stalker and bring her inside to experiment on her. They also kept Kerry Fitzpatrick captive to ask him some questions about his invisible partner.

The Horzine personnel scared the crap out of that 005B, because they kept her tied up on a stretcher and were discussing about what kind of creepy experiments to do on her. But then, after some test done to see if she was actually a rogue 005B, they decided to make her integrate with the rest of the survivors to see how she would have behaved, instead of doing more invasive experiments that they already did to other 005Bs. That for them was important because an experiment like that was impossible to do in a lab. Horzine previously found out that the Patriarch copies and the Chaingunners shot down 005Bs as soon as they spotted them, so there was no chance that she was an infiltrator.  
She was carrying a bag with kilos of stolen cocaine and weed, Kerry killed all the survivors in a gold club in Crowthorne to steal their supplies, he killed a guy called Reggie and stole his backpack filled with liquor, cocaine and weed. Horzine did not want people to use coke in their Safezone, they turned a blind eye on weed, but coke was a big no-no. However they wanted to see how the 005B handled her addiction, so they gave that cocaine back to her. Then they presented her to everyone, but no one was happy about their new partner.

Horzine named her Claire due to her really clear skin. Later versions of the Stalker made by the Patriarch will have dark grey skin because making that type of skin is way cheaper that making invisible skin that looks human. She was very tall, 193 cm, her green sea eyes and deep voice were creepy. Her hair was dyed red to distinguish her from other Stalkers. Even tho she wore clothes and boots and was not dirty or covered in blood she was still creepy.

In the Safezone survivors that did not work were poor, and could only shower once a week if there was enough water,  
people who worked in the DRF and for Horzine were rich and could shower a lot more and had other privileges. Claire joined the DRF to make money. She spent a lot of time with Dr. Gary Glover and agent Wilkes, that is where a lot of details about Horzine and the secret service get exposed.

In the Safezone there was a gothic girl that used to work in a store that was a lot like Hot Topic named Macabre Originals (if you check some kf1 maps you will find it). She is Lenore. She lost her boyfriend and her friends when she got near the Safezone, so she hated zeds like everybody else, but she was more vocal about it. She scolded Claire and annoyed her to let off steam very often. Later Claire got tired of it and tried to explain to Lenore that she is not like her brothers anymore. Claire tells Lenore that Kerry did bad stuff her in Broadmoor and that that incomprehensible experience made her very curious, her curiosity and desire to achieve more knowledge about the world and people made her stop loving Kevin Clamely and pushed her to survive like a human. The reason why Claire was stuck with Kerry is because he scared her and she was too afraid of him to escape. She did not care about dying during the first minutes of her life, but then she lived for herself and to achieve high levels of knowledge, so she became afrain of death. Calire was mad at Clamely because he did not teach her anything about drugs, sex, music, war memoir books and other stuff. After that the two will start chatting and later on will become friends.

A lot of things happen in the Safezone and in the quarantined London, between lots of characters. It's mostly zed killing.

To keep the EM shield on, the Safezone in Berkshire required huge powercores, that are made of super capacitors, huge high tech batteries and a special flywheel battery. It also needed tons of supplies, but the supply lines where constantly attacked my all sorts of things. It was getting harder and harder to keep the Safezone useful, so after a few months the army and Horzine organized a convoy to carry all their assets to the Buckinghamshire. Only the elite of the DRF and Horzine personnel was allowed to join the convoy, so Claire had to leave her goth firend to basically die (more on that later).

The big decoy projectors and other stationary countermesures at the old Safezone, together with those in Buckinghamshire had to protect and hide the convoy from spy satellites. The convoy passed as far away as possible from west London, to avoid Chaingunners with brand new equipment on.

Later Rachel Clamely, Kevin's daughter, will convince the armed forces that she managed to prevent her father to comunicate with the chaingunners and with anyone in the lab. She told them that she was in a safe room guarded by security robots and that she managed to take down some of his production lines. Also she deactivated half of the Chaingunners, so the ones that were still active were focused on the sky and not on infantry or ground vehicles.  
Therefore there was a chance to stop her father.

So what was left of the armed forces sent the convoy from Berkshire, together with another Convoy from Buckinghamshire to attack west London, while they kept the Chaingunners busy with artillery and other things.

While they were getting close to the objective they got attacked by Chaingunners with broken special cloaking systems, mutants, regular zeds and they lost 40% of everything. After that, fearing that the convoys could lose personnel and other assets, agent Wilkes told to Claire about the hidden manhole near the offices. He told her exaclty what happened there and how to tamper with the mainframes to shut down the facilities, hoping that she could get there and use her stealth abilities to get in, as the zeds were distracted by other combatants. He showed her a map and gave her all sort of info.

Chaingunners with broken equipment, that had gone too far outside London, spotted the convoys and sent a signal to other Chaingunners to attack. That happened multiple times so only 30% of the vechicles got near London. Getting close to the lab was like the D-Day. But clearly Rachel was doing something, otherwise the whole convoys would have been destroyed sooner. The sky was explody, mortar hits that just got deflected by the Chaingunner's miniguns landed away from their targets, raising dust, the 40mm homing rockets that were stocked on the chaingunner's legs, at the level of their shin, flew against MBTs and where mostly stoped by their active protection systems. Noise, dust and smoke everywhere. While the vehicles on the ground sometimes had a break, in the sky there was always something exploding. Infantry had to come out of the IFVs to take down zeds with their guns, to not waste 40mm ammo that had to be used to take down Fleshpounds. Chaingunners are somewhat visible while they shoot, so both land vehicles and infantry were trying to take them down as they were distracted by threats coming from the sky.

(Once a Chaingunner runs out of ammo it behaves like a King Fleshpound without the laser, but that can turn invisible. So infantry can get rid of it, but it has a tendency to run back to the facility that spawned it, so it must be killed quickly. If you hear it running and you throw a sound sensor at it you can spot it. If you carry or point a rocket launcher at it when it has no ammo, it will turn the EM shield on and immediately charge you screaming "NO!", it will do anything it can to prevent you from destroying the under ground lab with man-portable bunker busters. It has a projector that uses non ionizing radiation to spot infantry behind thin walls from a short distance.)

A Wildcat Mk1 helicopter managed to get near the London labs entrance in west London by flying as low as possible.  
It just had a few holes here and there, 2 of the people on board died, 6 of them was just scared, but combat ready, so they landed near a church in west London, came out of the helicopter loaded with guns, ammo and mk7 suits and started killing lots and lots of zeds, to the point that a Patriarch's copy tried to kill them, as they where going towards the Horzine offices. As the IFVs got damaged, more and more infantry got out of them, most of them died. A bunch of people managed to get in the sewers near the Horzine offices with Bill Masterson, but they found evil Masterson there, to good Masterson's dismay. They took him down, lost 2 men and got inside the lab, with the help of Rachel. Gary Glover and Jeffrey Tamm separated themselves from the squad led by Masterson to act as a distraction and to kite the zeds away.

Claire survived and undressed. She became invisible while all sorts of stuff was blowing up, she got inside the damaged building with the manhole in it, it was still open, she quickly got inside the creepy and dark tube.  
She delved deep into the darkness, getting scratches and bruises, she coul not see anything at all, it was cold, it was rusty, it was horrible, she found the signal repeaters that were left there months before. She got in the closet, she checked under the door and the room seemed safe, so she passed right through the metal detector and the door was already opened. She had to be really stealthy to get to the room in which there was one of the mainframe connections. She used the secret code to open some doors and avoided sensors that could see her even when she was invisible. She had to steal some keycards from lab coats, crawl on cables, but she mostly used the old maintenance passages. It was all about stealth. She used her sense of smell, the things that Wilkes, Glover and Tamm told her about the lab, but also the maps and indications on the walls to find the Mainframe room.

Claire, was crawling through cables under a floor and then heard someone arguing furiously. It was Rachel and her father. Rachel did not want to stop her father, she wanted to take control of the whole network that Kevin stole from Horzine. Claire had to go through Rachel's room to get to the mainframe, but there was no way to get there without being heard and probably shot. There were two grates, one was tiny and one was bigger, they were right up over her head, but in was pitch black behind them, those were probably covered with something. The voices were coming from there. She had to go all the way back through the tunnel, come out in a tiny room filled with guns, where there was a corpse in a mark 7 suit, she had to steal the c4 in its molle pouch, open up a closet with the demolitionist symbol on it, hide while the sound of a scrake walking could be heard through the door, then she took some long cables and electronics and did some of what Masterson taught her about explosives. She took a pair of smart earplugs that must be worn under the mark 7 helmet. The whole facility trembled, but is was not the C4 Claire wanted to put there, that was still in her hands intact. She placed the c4 under the floor beneath Rachel, then she started going back to the small room with the corpse in a mark 7 suit and then she made the floor blow up. Claire got there where the floor crumbled. Then climbed up through the rubble and found a control panel and some monitors. The part of the wall with the next grate in it was covered by a large and really heavy metal box. As she tried to move it away she noticed that Glover and Tamm where about to die, fighting the zeds. It was displayed on the screens, so she got close to the digital control pannel and tried to remember what Glover and Wilkes told her about that GUI. Glover and Tamm were closed in a room, killing zeds, while a machine was about to fix a broken Chaingunner. If that thing turned on they were done. At some point the voice of Claire could be heard saying "I'm Claire! Go in there!" and a large blast door opened. The 2 scientists ran through the door that then closed behind them.

Claire stole a 9mm from Rachel's pocket and then tried to convince Glover and Tamm that stealing the facility was a good idea, and she sounded convincing. So they did just that. Later they found out that Claire was still alive, but had broken bones and permanent hearing loss. So Claire fixed her with a medic syringe and then tied her up, while the other scientist were trying to change the Chaingunner's targets and priorities. Both Glover and Tamm knew how to use most of the machinery in the lab. Claire tortured Rachel to get all kinds of info on what they were doing there, that is another moment in which details of the story could be exposed.  
The survivors led by Masterson got to continental Europe after blowing up just a large section of the London lab and started working again for Horzine. There, within months things got better and better instead of going worse and worse like in Great Britain. It reflects what happens in Killing Floor 2.  
Claire and her buddies managed to slowly steal the whole network of facilities, but it was hard and horrifying. It reflects the horror elements from the first killing floor mod of 2005. There are moments in which Claire clones must explore dark and creepy parts of the facilities, that were damaged or that were still under construction.  
Rachel tried to kill Claire by giving her seizures by using her brain implant, because all 005B have a brain implant that tried to control their minds, but that never worked. Glover saved Claire from Rachel. The 005B then killed Rachel and confined Glover and Tamm in a big room.

The Patriarch tried to constantly upgrade his brain to learn more and more things using the machines for brain programming that were in the lab. The constant changes to his brain made it hard for him to program copies of himself and he still had limitations on how much he could learn. Claire's brain was improved by the symbiont in a way that gave her really good learning abilities. So she just made an exact copy of herself, with the same mind, by using a glass disc with all of her info in it. Clare 1 was keeping an eye on her buddies, Claire 2 was learning all kinds of things by using the large quantity of glass disks left there by Kevin.

Claire had the disk with her data in it because she, Lenore and Glover used the money they made in the Safezone by buying disks to make a copy of themselves, it was a way to not lose each other. They were friends.

She made more and more copies of herself and slowly took everything. She had some issues with 100 megaton atomic torpedoes and kinetic orbital strikes, but there was a technological solution for everything, it seemed. However the London skyline got trimmed down a little bit by a huge blast. This part of the story becomes pure horror for the characters in Great Britain, like the 2005 mod, and pure action for the characters in continental Europe, like in Killing Floor 2.

After the war ended, continental Europe was controlled mostly by Horzine though a fascist system, in which the same reward system used in the Safezone is used.  
Claire had her army, that often cooperated with Horzine.  
The Patriarch got himsef confined in relatively small area together with Volter.  
Crazy and dangerous mutants replaced animals and plants.  
Everyone lived in fortified facilities and under gorund.  
The only people that roamed around were marauders.  
In the uk there were groups of bandits, some of them were 005Bs that had nothing to do with Claire.

This postwar period could feel a bit like another game. I'm not going to say what game it is, but it is a good one.

And now the details:

turned off the computer he used for day trading that had 5 big screens connected to it, then, while he was brushing his teeth, the sounds of explosions and miniguns firing made him go check out what was going on outside. From the window of his huge apartment, in the hearth of London, he could see a hellish vision of the city.  
Buildings on fire, police sirens, fighter jets flying through the sky, missiles destroy all sorts of things, parts of the sky looked reddish.  
So he took all the things he cared about the most in the following order: Loads of money, guns, ammo, his wife and supplies. He and his wife put on the GP-5 gas masks with brand new filters with no asbestos in them. and his wife almost escaped the Quarantine by going thorugh walls and through the grass in a Paramount Group Marauder. Slow traffic was not a problem. They reached the helipad and left London. Then an Apache made them land not too far away from the city and forced them to stay together with lots and lots of people herded and surrounded by soldiers, wire mesh and barbed wire. The people there were queued to get tested by people in hazmath suits, to see if they had anithyng abnormal that could be associated with any sort of chemical or biological weapon, then the guys in hazmat suits got blood samples. At some point a soldier that got scratched by a clot under his armpit and did not tell anybody about it, thought that his fellow soldiers smelled really bad and made his skinn burn, so to solve that he shot down some of them. He got quickly killed. But the mob did not found those gun blasts very pleasing, so some of them, especially those that got exposed to the parasite for a while, charged the people taking blood samples like a buffalo herd doing a marathon. Some soldiers stood there to fire their L7A2 at the mob, but the ones that were crazy just kept runing towards the soldiers and eventually killed them. Foster just took an SA80A2 from a dead soldier and killed some peole that were tring to kill him. It was hard to tell the difference between the sane ones and the crazy ones, he just shot and shot here and there. He lost sight of his wife, and only later thought that there was a chance that he may accidentally killed her, but then, he found her near their chopper, with the two the moeny bags they carried when they left their appartment. Then they got in their cottage, that had a secret bunker beneath it. It was a doomsday prepper's dream. In was a bit less confortable that the massive appartment in the heart of London, but at least it was safer. Later, on the radio, they heard that there was money to be made by working for the DRF. So they Hid the money in the secret safe of the secret bunker and filled their pockes with just a few pounds. Or kilograms of banknotes, if you like the metric system. Then they got to the Safezone after meeting lots of dangerous things along the road.

The Broadmoor Hospital is connected to the London facility via a secret rail system, Horzine secretly took some of the patients to the underground lab to try their brain programming machines as treatment for mental illness,  
that is why Kerry Fitzpatick found some crawlers there when he just came out of the g4s prison bus. 2 Crawlers jumped off the roof on top of the guards, he jumped with both feet on to of a crawler's neck, the crawler got stunned for a moment, so kerry managed to free himself up by stealing the keys from the dying guard. After that Kerry tried to escape but another crawler jumped in front of him from the roof. So he had to go inside the hospital. In the hospital there was pure chaos and a raging fleshpound chased him, destroying every door he went through, until he managed to get inside a room where the most dangerous patients were. He closed himself there, the fleshpound got distracted by other people and that wave of zeds got away from the ospital to spread disease to the nearest homes.  
In that room Kerry met Claire.  
Claire killed an entire family and their dogs on a Farm near Broadmoor with a billhook to steal some guns and lots of supplies. She hid Kerry in hay and cow poop and stood there to keep watch. She could not steal the farmer's boots because her feet were too big. She later found a big enough pair of boots in a hardware store in Crowthorne, and used them with a double pair of a specific kinds of socks, that is not trivial, that shows that she has installed in her brain basic info about how to walk for miles without getting blisters and other problems while carrying 100 pounds of stuff. Also her fear of walking around in a battlefield with bare feet and get glass shards stuck in her flesh made her become a collector of the best military boots later on. In my mind Kerry looks like Andy LaPlegua from Combichrist, because that guy looks like someone like Kerry should look.  
Kerry and Claire killed everyone in a golf club to steal their supplies and there they found Reggie's bag full of drugs and alcohol. In a sense Claire was like a kid that was always under some very bad influence, the Patriarch first and now Kerry. He snorted and then he offered some coke to her. She didn't know what she was doing, she did not know about the possible downsides of doing that and she was scared of Kerry so she snorted cocke as well and fell in love with it.  
Kerry and Claire met 2 scumbag survivors, they helped them with dealing with a pair of zeds. Then Claire, noticing that it was easier to fight zeds with those guys, treated their wounds. As soon as the two new guys found out that Claire was a zed, there was a mexican standoff and Claire and Kerry had to leave. They lost some supplies but at least they kept the cocke (that was what Claire was thinking).  
Then the DRF got both Kerry and her, as stated before. Claire joined the DRF to make some money and take more showers. After some time it was clear that she was pregnant, so she had to retire from the DRF. Kerry made her pregnant. Dr. Glover was instructed to talk a lot with Claire to gather as much info on her as possible. Claire also had some significant exchange of information with agent Wilkies. She fell in love with the friendliest guy she saw, that is Glover. Glover liked her a lot, it was his favorite specimen after all, he also felt guilty for all the horrible experiments done by Horzine on her copies. He was a geneticist and a genomicist. He made lots of money.  
But he was also a nice guy, he had to take pills to sleep while he worked for Horzine in London. He looks like Herbert West and all his colleagues made fun of him for that.  
Claire was faster and slower at doing some things if compared to a human so she quickly made her baby, that Horzine took immediately away from her to do who knows what with him. Claire was very upset, but she could not do anything about it. After that Claire decided to work 16 hours a day because she did not really need to sleep, if she was always awake her learning abilities were just above average if compared with human ones. If she slept her learning abilities went through the roof. That is why she was always reading all sorts of things really really fast when she was not working. She also tried to chat as much as possible with other survivors to learn more stuff, but most of them did not want to talk to her. She had mixed feelings and opinions about religion. Glover and Claire started enjoying their time together a bit too much. Horzine personnel thought that that was interesting and ketp watching their interactions while eating popcorn, but stoped sharing the most crucial information about all sorts of things with Glover.  
Kerry was jealous and still alive, despite working a lot with the DRF, so he beat Claire really bad. Claire had become a lot stronger thanks to the symbiont, but she let him beat her to prove to Horzine that he was a threat to her and to fool them into thinking that she was psycologiacally weaker that she actually was.  
Horzine made Kerry disappear and told everybody that he died during a solo mission for the DRF.  
DRF members started to love Claire because she was too good at zed killing and saved most of them multiple times.  
Masterson got mad when he found out that Claire snorted coke, but he had to keep working with her.  
At some point Claire read Charles Baudelaire and other stuff written by people that were, in Masterson's words,  
"complete degenerates".  
To make more money Claire became a prostitute. Her workplace was a small storage room. She did that because, for her, it was a low risk and high reward situation. She was strong enough to be her own pimp because the symbiont made her stonger over time, the symbiont also protected her from disease and if she got pregnant Horzine was there to catch the baby as soon as it came out. Glover was not happy about it, but he let her do whatever she wanted anyway. Masterson was more and more unhappy to have to increasingly rely on a zed to work with the DRF. He hated Claire in particular, because he considered her a degenerate, just like the scum that wrote what she read.  
The regular survivors could only shower for seven minutes once a week, if there was enough water. The rooms could accomodate 9 people in 3 triple bunk beds and had a tiny tiny bathroom with no tub, in which you could not take a shower if you did not have permission to do that. Food was also not much and it was tasteless.  
Low and mid rank DRF members had their own exclusive area, they could not invite normal survivors in their sleeping quarters and in the bathrooms, the sleeping quarters were divided in rooms that could accomodate 6 combatants in 3 regular bunk beds. Every high rank DRF member had one room with a double bed just for him or her, pure luxury. They even had their own decent bathroom. In the room up to 2 extra people, even regular survivors, could be invited. Claire managed to have a few meetings in her room with Lenore and Glover to open a window, pass the blunt, listen to dark '80s music and just chat about what was going on. Those meetings happened 4 times, Glover had no time because he was always working, same goes for Claire. The only member of this group that had lots of time to waste was Lenore. During those 4 meetings they decided to buy and keep 5D optical data storage disks to make copies of themselves and their minds, so in case one of them died, the rest of the gorup could just make a copy of the dead friend and in a sense not lose each other. Glover always talked about philosophical stuff when he was high. Lenore talked about how bad it was to be an unemployable survivor and about music. Claire talked about the most intense or difficult moments she went through while working for the DRF. She also talked about all sorts of ridiculous paraphilias that her clients had, without naming names. The DRF did not gave a whole lot of work because the Berkshire Safezone had to wait for ammo to come in from the Buckinghamshire Safezone to do anything.  
During those meeting Claire said that certain intimate interactions between her and Glover involved sadistic actions towards her. That reminded her of bad stuff and it seemed ridiculous to her that a man a lot weaker than her acted like he was the boss. So she asked Lenore if she could help Glover have the kind of fun he wanted. She could, but she didn't, as i stated before, Glover is a very busy man.  
But some intimate interaction between Lenore and Claire is implied, because of what the two characters say in some scenes when they are just chatting about sharing the shower in Claire's room.  
Being a prostitute made a lot of people that hated her become some of her greatest fans. Over time she became so loved by most people in the Safezone that she lowered her guard and sergeant Powers tried to kill her.  
Powers lost his family in a very dramatic way during the outbreak, that made him hate zeds a lot more than others. Usually Claire carried a 9mm with 3 loaded magazines and one in the chamber. But one time she took a shower on a bigger bathroom located in the high rank DRF zone, she walked through the hallway alone, unarmed.  
There Powers tried to strangle her with metal wire tied on two pieces of wood. He almost killed her, but things did not go as expected by him, her brain can enter in a sort of low power mode, it uses way less oxygen and keeps basic functions, it makes her as smart as an insect but it prevents her to pass out for long enough to be able to do something more about what is strangling her, it gave her about 20 seconds more to struggle. The Sargeant's hold did not work beacuse the symbiont made Claire a lot stronger than before and she had still enough oxygen to fight back a lot harder than expected. The results were her sore neck, with a massive wound on it, and a sergeant with lots of broken bones, almost all the ribs of Powers were gone he could not breathe because some of them got stuck in his lung, his spleen was gone, the other lung was absolutely destroyed, she broke one of his tibias by hitting it with her heel, she pulverized both of his Wrists just buy pulling on them, tarsals, metatarsals and phalanges where broken by her heels, his occipital bone was fractured because he got smashed against a wall so bad that some bits of wall fell off. Before that Powers thought about killing her in the battlefield and make it appear like an accident, but it would have not worked because Horzine has plenty of cheap tiny drones to check the performance of all D.R.F. menbers to give money to most capable. He really wanted to enjoy the kill, firing with a gun at her was not as up close and personal as chocking her with metal wire. He did not expect to get cracked that way, after all he was a big guy. Well then Claire could not find a medic syringe in time to heal the guy and did not really want to do that either. He passed out when he hit his head and then died because he could not breathe. His corpse got cremated because he could become an undead mutant. Claire also had problems with Kara Barnes.  
Kara Barnes is the daughter of a rich guy, ex special forces, who founded and owned a private security services company, they had training centers in Poland, she grew there, became a national mma chaimpion when she was 18, but then retired to train in a facility owned by her father, he bribed people to make sure she could handle any kind of gun and equipment in there and everything was free for her. She knew lots of men there, but since she was actually crazy, she only had a couple of short lived affairs and a dozen times she made casual sex with people that always remained kinda puzzled about her behavior. She went to live in the u.k. to try to fix her mind, but then the outbreak happened, she knew combat, obviously, and she got lucky so she managed to survive with her father's guns and bodyguards and then joined the D.R.F. not just for economic reasons, but also to understand what she wast actually capable of in the battlefield.  
One day Kara Barnes aproaced Claire to do some bdsm, but she declined the offer because other D.R.F. members told her that Kara was a nutter and being a zed tied up by a crazy person that loves to kill them did not seem to Claire the most clever idea. Kara did not take it well so she tried to lure Claire in an isolated place and basically forced her to beat her, so that then Kara could tell Horzine that her pet was too dangerous to fight alongside DRF members. Horzine told Kara that all around the facility there were secret spy cameras, they knew what everyone was doing and saying. Kara ended up alone in a small cell untill the Safezone got assaulted by the zeds, and after that she was too busy trying to survive to try to kill Claire.  
Later there were no more supplies, so Horzine and the army loaded all the most important assets contained in the Berkshire Safezone on huge military trucks. They left behind a team of reliable DRF members that had to keep the static countermeasures running to protect the convoy until it met with the other convoy from Buckinghamshire.  
They also left behind all the stuff they could not carry and all survivors and personnel that was not very useful.  
Claire bought a tracker for Lenore, looks like a smartwatch and it comes with a small rugged tablet that fits in a STANAG magazine pouch. The tracker shows some information about the health status of the wearer and many other things. It connects with drones, GPS, GLONAS, and other systems. The battery lasts very long. Claire thought that at some point she could have been able to come back to find her and protect her. She was one of those survivors that had to stay in Berkshire. Claire had entrusted Lenore to Rob Allan.  
Here is the description of Rob Allan copied from KF1: After having his stomach stapled three years ago and losing over half his body weight, Rob Allan realized the world was his oyster, so he did what any reasonable person would do...become Shadow Ferret, ninja protector of Brixton. After several awkward trips to the hospital, two short stints in prison, and an embarrassing viral video which got over four million hits, Rob was starting to wonder if he was cut out for the whole stealthy-martial arts thing. Then his prayers were answered. When evil erupted from Horzine's corporate bowels, Rob saw the chance for Shadow Ferret to hone his abilities and show the world he's worthy of respect.  
Rob worked for the DRF, but he was not the greatest combattant, that's why he had to stay at Berkshire. Claire knew him really well, he taught her everything about comic books, movies, pop culture and videogames and he was Claire's number one client, he spent almost all the money he made by working for the D.R.F. to go with Claire in that storage room and he had a crush on her. Giving Rob's protection to Lenore was about the best thing she could do to protectect her which was not much.  
After losing a lot of personnel and vehicles, the convoy received the order to attack the London labs, once Rachel convinced the armed forces that she could help them.  
At some point the anti nuke trucks made by Horzine automatically stopped, so the rest of the convoy had to come to a halt. Everyone was a bit concerned about the situation. Some of the trucks opened up and quickly launched 10 interceptors. Everyone was even more concerned about the situation. But then the trucks closed up and the convoy started moving again. Everyone was a little less concerned.  
The other convoy from Buckinghamshire had the same experience.  
The convoy was about to go near where Lenore was, so Claire tryed to convince Lieutenant Bill Masterson to let her go find her firend by herself. Masterson did not want to let her go, and when she tryed to use some equipment and supplies to do that anyway he threatened to shoot her. Horzine personel and a captain gave her permission to go anyway, together with small spy drones, to see if she, a 005B, had what it takes to try to help her friend and come back to the convoy alive. Masterson had to go with her to help her. He opposed, because it made no sense to him, but to no avail, he did not know that he was another clone that was there to be tested. The two clones moved by using big electric quad bikes. They fought against all sorts of things, they took down a damaged chaingunner that was about to reach the Berkshire convoy with one large explosive backpack, in that case they received help from both convoys once they spotted the big monster. And Lenore was dead, they found the remains of a small female body, partially eaten, mangled, with the tracker ripped off what was left of her left wrist. Claire knew she was probably dead when the tracker showed no signs of life 20 minutes prior to her find, but she had to be sure, so she soldiered on until she found her friend's corpse. Close to Lenore's corpse there were more corpses in a similar state, one of them must have been Rob Allan. Claire talked to Glover on the radio, she told him that Lenore was dead. Masterson said that that was to be expected and that the whole idea to get there was shit, it was tolerable just because they managed to spot a Chaingunner sooner by going more to the north than anyone else. Claire stated that Allan was just good at playing with her feet, because he was a foot fetishist, and then proceded to complain about how bad he was at combat and at other things. Masterson interrupted her sayng "Well... you are a coke addicted prostitute so shut up.""I usually would pay to make a zed cry, but if you get carried away like that the chances of we reaching the convoy become abysmal."

After Claire forced Rachel to give all the info about everything, she used various triks to slowly take over everything. She give new orders to the Chaingunners, she made lots of copies of herself, learned all she needed to learn to develop a powered armour based on the mark 7 suit that used some of the same tech that the Chaingunners used, but added thrustes do jump higher and doge stuff, but those where expensive an did not last too long. Overtime she fixed some of the falws with the Chaingunners tech. She started rebuilding parts of the lab, she completed the nuke that used the same tech that the interceptors used, she managed to filter out the poison from the water to get more nutrients. She basically did all the things that the Patriarch was trying to do, but she was helped by her superior brain and easier to program copies. Also Rachel managed to slow down her father since the beginning by using robots, chaingunners under her control, exploive charges under her control, and more. Now that there weren't 2 people fighting and limiting each other in that lab everything got a lot easier.  
She had to do scary stuff, like hazmat diving in flooded parts of the lab filled with all sorts of mutants. As i already said, Claire's situation it's almost pure horror. Then the Patriarch allies tried to kill her ASAP.  
She had to change the structure of the facilities to make aircraft, drones and other stuff. She had to steal containers from the docks to get more and more resources. She had to make better recycling machines for the same reason. She had a lot of work to do, but she did it.  
She will cooperate with Horzine (continental Europe) to defend their territory. Horzine will never let her put her big invisible hands on any facility with a Mainframe in it though, for obvious reasons.  
Masterson and other mercs with genetic upgrades were what Horzine used to do the most important work. The first contract Claire received from Horzine was about making and example out of Emma Rose, a Patriarch infiltrator that seriously thought that the Patriarch could get her sister and her niece back from the dead.  
Claire spent more that what she was payed by Horzine to accoplish her first mission for them, in hopes that if the first mission was a success, later on, Horzine and others could give her more well payed work to do. So a small army went to get Emma. Claire One (the first Claire) died trying to take down two copies of the Patriarch, but her sisters managed to take down both of them. Before escaping, the Patriarch crushed Emma's head, as she desired, to not let Horzine torture her. But Claire took a glass disk to make a copy of Emma and the copy of that woman was indeed made an example of. Claire abused her after snorting coke, then she sent the videos of her having fun with her new toy to high rank Horzine personnel. After some time rich people hired Claire copies as a bodyguards, it was a status symbol. And after more time she finally made a copy of her friend Lenore and everything went great between the two, until the goth found out that Emma was still there and was not Claire's only "toy". Claire payed women from continental Europe to give all their information to make copies of them to then "play" with those. Some of the women were not even women yet. Lenore was really really upset about that situation. Their friendship was shattered. Lenore later managed to send videos of what Claire was doing to continental Europe. At first people thought it was fake, but then more and more people who sold their info to Claire's started thinking that it could be actually true, because all of them where women and the videos looked too good to be fakes.  
It was a bit of a PR disaster. Lots more people in continental Europe hated Claire as much as they hated Horzine after that, because Horzine still made nazi like experimentation. A lot of people thought she was badass before the scandal. After the scandal almost everybody thought that she was a deplorable and sick individual. Masterson was cleaning his guns with the web tv on to watch the news about the scandal. "Damn degenerate" he said, "You're making us look bad". He thought that citizens could start thinkign that all clones are degenerates and not to be trusted, even those that proved to be capable of cooperating with humans.  
Some female mercs that had to do missions together with Claire's clones were not happy to do it.

Horzine managed to turn the entire continental Europe in their own fascist state. Citizens where devided in classes: unemployables, which lived in good enough condition to not kill themselves; students and trainees, which for a citizen was a quick way to improve their living conditions, but it worked for a limited amount of time; tier 1 workers, wich was a good position and gave citizens the right to vote along with other rights; tier 2 workers, which is a lot better than tier 1 workers; tier 1 mercenaries, which was a lot like being tier 2 workers, only riskier; tier 2 mercenaries, it was amazing; VIPs, politicians and top rank Horzine personnel (which were almost always the same thing), this class lives in Bunkers, goes around in IFV convoys and in general has always a personal army that protects it. They always hide behind some bulletprood armour.  
Everyone could carry infatry weapons except for the unemployables. The higher their social class was the deadlier were the weapons citizens could carry. It was illegal to own and/or use CBRN weapons or tools to make those.  
Tools to make those types of weapons had become easy to obtain. So Horzine was obsessed with CBRN weapons control.

H-CIWS and Fleshpound Chaingunner: Horzine developed a humanoid CIWS. It had a minigun made of weird composite materials, it was lighter and more accurate, but also a lot more sturdy than a regular m134 minigun. It had to use that minigun along with a SAM backpack to stop threats. It also had 2 40mm smartrocket batteries at the level of their shin, to be used against tanks, infantry, light armored vehicles. 16 rockets in total. All of its rockets and missiles had a camera on their tips that sent info to an A.I. that tried to understand what was the real target, so those did not just seek heat. It had also tech that was still in development, like a special graphene solid state battery, decoy and cloaking projectors, electro magnetic shields and special sensors on their helmets. The subsystems still in development had reliabilty issues, they burned down as they were used. That is the main limitation of the H-CIWS got named Fleshpound Chaingunner by the Horzine personnel, because it was based on a Fleshpound and it originally had a M242 Bushmaster loaded with air burst 25mm ammo as a main weapon. The Patriarch retrofitted the H-CIWS with an extension of its backpack that instead of holding advanced surface-to-air missiles it contained 8 brand spanking new anti-ballistic missile interceptors that coul also work as torpedoes. Those pack lots of features that theoretically make them capable of stopping the most effective nukes 95% of the time. Horzine was working on a ICBM that used the same tech used in the interceptors to make new nukes that could be more effective against the new interceptors. This tech is so new that the armed forced still had the previous version of the interceptor that the Patriarch put on the Chaingunners. The interceptors are also tiny. The Chaingunner wears a giant version of the mark 7 suit, with reactive armour tiles on it, an active protection system for MBTs on their shoulders, their helmet was not movable, it looked like an old fashioned diving suit helmet with lots and lots of small windows, those were actually cameras and sensors that managed to see right through any kind of cloaking system and also had the bad habit to burn out.  
They can be killed with well hidden and very large bombs. They can be distracted by swarms of drones. Their oxigen tank lasts 20 minutes. They are hard to hack, due to the organic brain. They can eat and drink stuff made by Horzine specifically for them, or any sort of rotting corpse and putrid water, but eating bad food makes them less accurate when shooting. They have a huge backpack with oxigen, battery, interceptors, 5000 rounds of special ammo for the minigun. They dont give priority to infantry if there is to much stuff going on in the sky or underwater.  
They work in shifts to go back to the facilities to do maintenace on their faulty equipment.  
The chaingunner can be took down by infantry, by also using sound sensor hand grenades, but that is really hard to pull off. Having artillery, drones, robot and vechiles on your side is the best approach.

D.R.F. ranks: there were the killing floor 1 perks. To get to rank 1 in the DRF survivors had to reach level 1 on all perks, or become level 6 in one perk. To get to rank 2 they had to reach level 2 on all perks or prestige one perk to level 6 again, or reach level 6 with another perk. The rank limit was 25. It was different, but similar, for mercs in continental europe.

Jefrey Tamm manages to finaly make his robot girlfriend.

About the trader and other things:  
Horzine put trader pod using robots to keep using their reward system to give mercs good reasons to fight.  
Most treader pods are located in Horzine's territory, ready to be used if those territories get attacked.  
Trader pods, and the robots who put them in place, can be thrown from aircrat or carried by large vehicles.  
Ammo packs and materials to reaload the trader pods can be carried by small drones, that can crawl or that can fly.

Treaders like the one in Killing Floor 1 and in KF mod 2 have stolen trader pods and are part of a big and well organised faction of survivors in the UK. They sell guns and all sorts of stuff to other survivors, use them to survive, gather materials to recycle... Claire will give them an area to live in, a bit like an indian reservation, to show off her "kindness" to continental Europe.

Later on Claire will make a male version of herself, that eats more food and drinks more water but can carry heavier loads. Then, based on her male version, she will make a new version of Fleshpound Chaingunner, which is weird, they are huge and extremely strong but they act and think like Claire.

The mark 7 suit has ports to take wound seeking healing darts. Mark 7 suits can also spray blue smoke that heals symbionts, can make more of it if it has a special back pack attached to it. The blue smoke can turn off flames caused by husks. That suit has heaing, cooling, a cbrn upgrade, 5 minutes oxigen tank, a good air filter and more stuff. Healing darths are like small Gyrojet guns. If the target has an implant that checks out its health status, those darts automatically hits it, but only if the health of the taget is compromised. The implant is small and comes paired with a cream partially made of nanosensors that can spot woulds and broken bones. Unlike in the game, healing darts can't heal Robots. Robots would have a lot of hp, like 3000 or 5000, depending on the kind of robot, and coul be fixed with a welder and a special repair kit.  
A magnetic backpack can help combatants carry some weapons on their backs with ease.

The most advanced tech is owned by the Patriarch, and later by Calire, that is why many factions have so many disadvantages. In what is left of the US, in Russia, in China and in many other places other factions have many advantages even if they have a lower level of tech, so is not easy for Great Britain and continental Europe to stay safe.

Killing Floor has lots of Characters so i invite anyone to write more stuff about them.


End file.
